The present invention relates to a damping device for movable masses, preferably for electromagnetic drive systems, especially for electromagnetic valve controls, operating without camshaft, of internal combustion engines, comprising at least one damping element that exerts a force which is oriented counter the direction of movement of the movable mass.
For electromagnetic valve controls, operating without camshaft, of internal combustion engines it is known to open the valve by the axlel of an armature. In the closing direction, the valve is spring-loaded. An armature is seated on the armature axle which can be moved in two directions by two coils. Starting from a central position, depending on the respective supply of electricity to a coil, the armature is then moved in the desired direction. The armature axle is secured by a spring force in abutment at the valve shaft. The pressure spring loading the armature axle is pretensioned such that in the current-free state of the electric drive the armature is maintained in the central position. Upon movement the armature will impact at high force and high velocity on the stops provided at the electric drive which results in a considerable noise pollution and also reduces the service life of the electric drive. The springs loading the armature axle or the valve stem present resistance to the armature axle and the armature. However, this resistance cannot be adjusted so high that the hard impact of the armature at the stops of the electric drive are dampened or reduced.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to embody a damping device of the aforementioned kind such that it operates at reduced noise level, has a long service life, and reliably and over a path as short as possible will reduce the movement to zero.